Chronicles Of Spartan 78
by Anonymousfreedomfighter
Summary: This is story of Spartan 78 John's best friend through Training and important battles with the Covenant. Thick and thin 78 will stay close and this is the story of how Chief got to be the big lug he is today.


This is my first fan fiction so hope it turns at all right. Its about the Halo series and of John 117's early life but, it's telling the original Spartan project and the troubles he has gone through. Through the eyes of Spartan 78. Enjoy.

I was in a daze from just being woken from a deep sleep half awake I had realized I was being escorted out of my house in handcuffs, and put into a van, with six other boys. We were all in nightwear. The van I was put into had a wall separating us from the driver like we were animals or prisnors. A hatch in the wall slid open. Some boys screamed questions all at once I couldn't understand.

A mans voice spoke "You have been selected for the Spartan Generation One program you will be trained and groomed to be the perfect soldier. Anyone who tries to escape will be shot and replaced" The hatch slid close. My mind was racing

I thought to myself "What was project Spartan what did it all mean I just wanted to go home"

"Don't even try I know your scared but you'll never make it"

I looked up to see who was talking he had blue strong eyes his hair was black, he looked older than the rest of us

"What do you mean I won't make it "

"Escape is not worth the risk we've be driving a good three hundred miles unless your up for a walk I don't suggest it"

The ride was bumpy and nerve racking the other boys around me looked dear eyed at one another. A younger boy started to panic and shake.

"let me out! I want to go home! I want my mom"

The same boy who talked to me started to try to calm him down "Calm down. I need you to stay calm whatever reason they have for kidnapping us I will get you home. Now stay calm take deep breaths and count to ten" he looked straight at me and asked "What is your name kid?"

" I…I…"

"Its ok you're in shock my name is John. We need to stick together through the kidnapping if you want to survive"

A gas released from a vent on the top of the van ceiling. The same boy started to panic again John bashed his head into the boy and knocked him out. He was brute and showed no hesitation in doing so he looked like a killer but at the same time a guardian.

"I told you to stay calm"

The gas knocked me out and it was a blur. I saw flashes of what seemed to be reality I saw a man caring me into a building. I saw a strange helmet it reflected my image. A large line of soldier caring an endless line of boys and girls.

When I awoke I had and IV in my arm sitting in a reclined chair with a light in my face I was wearing the pajamas I was kidnapped in. A man with a blue shirt in a lab coat with dress pants sat in front of me writing. My eyes darted across the room analyzing my situation. The room was white with a mirror behind me. Most likely a one sided window.

"You woke surprisingly early" He said with German accent writing down some notes. Then readjusting his thin glasses.

I tried to speak but there was a black muzzle on me and I stared at him. Sweat dripping down my face from the heat of the light.

"I know this is strange and frightening but do not worry, Dr. Holsey has her reasons. Before we start I'm going to address you as Spartan 78. Now even though you will not be conscious during the process its helpful to know that when you awake you will experience changes. We will be enjecting your body with great amounts of vitamins and steroids. Now we only have limited time to talk before the sedatives take affect. Do you have any questions?" he removed the muzzle gently. I was calmer and ready to listen.

"Who are you."

"Who am I is not important but who you're going to be though will make all the difference in the world. You will be the greatest thing to happen to the world. The next stage of evolution. You are Spartan 78 one out of the two hundred perfect soldiers we call Spartans."

"Those words branded them selves in my mind. " The sedatives took affect on my body.

"Wake up 78!"

I sat up and slid my feet over the side of the military bunk in shock of where I was I looked around it was rectangle shaped room with two rows of bunks with an ally the lead to a room labeled wash room over the door way.

" You have 2 minutes to prepare for basic training"

I stood up and fell back down on my bed, I was taller than before I stood up shaking trying to gain my balance I used the wall to get to the washroom. The mirror was fogged as I wiped it off I jumped at the sight my Long brown hair was shaved and my muscle tone had increased. The shower was cold and even though it was short it felt like eternity the other boys were silent and those words never left my mind "The next stage of evolution."

There was another tunnel at the end of the washroom men led me to fit me for suiting. After I was suited it felt right to be in training armor it was light and comfortable ,but I saw the battle armor suiting stations else where they were large and bulky. Afterwards I was lead to a line of twenty, Ten boys ten girls. The room was large, very large but empty. An older man stood in front of us. His hair was cut short and he didn't even come to are chest we were all the same height boys and girls.

"Privates, welcome to hell many of you will not survive the brutal training. But first things first I am Major Ford your instructor." He clapped his hands and the room changed before my eyes a obstacle course appeared, a track, a pool and shooting range.

The major walked over to me "Do you understand!"

"Yes, sir" my voice was deeper and showed more respect than intended. I knew never look him in the eye but the urge to see my tortures soul was to great my eyes slipped. hoping he didn't notice but I was wrong

"Get down and give me fifty" I dropped to the floor and started my form was perfect and got them done in no time the steroids were helpful. I got back straight. He stood in front of me I towered him

"Thank you ,sir."

" Get your ass in line and I'm glad your enjoying those roids, but thanks to your attitude your entire platoons running 50K"

"Yes sir" we all said in unison.

"Now run!" he shouted.

I ran faster than ever before the run gave me time to think. John ran right next to me but his uniform 117

"Hey man thanks for the run. How you holding up"

"Difficult I'm not used to the changes"

"I see you got 78"

"Yeah you got 117"

I know it was short but it was my first. Hoped you enjoyed. 


End file.
